


Perfect's overrated

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Holly's out on a perfect blind date, too bad she'd rather be going home with the bartender Gail.
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Nerd you can’t sit there.”

Hearing a voice nearby, Holly glanced up from the slew of texts she had received from Lisa. Her heart hit her sternum as she was greeted by the sight of one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Platinum blonde hair, storming blue eyes, and a scowl that told anyone looking not to fuck with her. For a moment Holly forgot how to speak. It wasn’t until the woman across from her raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow that Holly swallowed and answered. 

“So-sorry, are you talking to me?” Holly reached for her glasses, momentarily forgetting that she had put her contacts on that night.

“Do you see anyone else with a keychain of DNA?” 

Holly tucked her keys into her pocket. She was a little surprised that the other woman had recognized the double-stranded helix. 

“That’s Freddie’s seat. Trust me you don’t want to sit there.”

Having no idea who this Freddie person was but also not wanting to piss off the person who would be responsible for her drinks that night, Holly listened to the bartender and moved one seat over. 

“Nope. Not there either.”

She couldn’t stop from rolling her eyes, “Whose seat is this one?”

“No one’s but you won’t be able to see the door from there.”

Holly hesitated. She glanced over towards the door and the woman was right. It was partially blocked. She moved to a different seat and waited for another comment but the blonde was busy talking to someone else. Holly looked back at her phone. Lisa was droning on and on about the woman she was supposed to meet that night.

She wasn’t even sure why she had agreed to the set-up in the first place. Sure it had over a year since her last break-up. And yeah maybe she had been focusing more on establishing her career than trying to meet someone. And okay maybe the last time she had had sex was too long ago to count. But that didn’t mean that she needed her friends to set her up with anyone. In fact, the longer she sat there the more she wished she had never let Lisa talk her into any of it.

“So are you early or are they late?”

“Hmm?” Holly had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t even managed to respond to the texts.

Putting her phone down, she was surprised to see the bartender standing right in front of her. She was leaning slightly onto the bartop and it was making it extremely difficult for Holly to keep her eyes on the woman’s face and not the perfect cleavage that was being displayed right in front of her. Okay, so maybe she didn’t do the best job but in her defense one quick glance also revealed the barkeep’s name: Gail. It seemed fitting, when before Holly had a chance to ask what she meant, Holly watched the blonde unleash a hail of insults on a group of rowdy guys at the other end of the counter before strutting (actually strutting) back over to her.

“The person you’re obviously waiting for.”

“What makes you think I’m waiting for anyone?” Holly asked as a shot glass filled with gold liquor was slid in front of her. “Also what makes you think I want tequila?”

“Well you chose the seat where you would best be able to see the door and you keep staring at your watch when you have this” She gestured to herself “standing right in front of you. Only people who are already taken or who are on a blind date are that distracted by a door. As for the tequila. It’s mostly that I wanted some too.”

Gail held up her shot and waited for Holly to join her before she knocked the glass back.

Holly tried not to shudder as the alcohol hit her system. She hadn’t done tequila shots since med school. But it did help loosen her up a bit. 

“Maybe I’m an architect and just admiring the craftsmanship of the door.” Holly challenged.

Gail studied her. Her eyes carefully trailing over Holly’s form and it made the pathologist glad that she had stopped at home after work to spruce up a little.

“Nah. Not that I don’t think you could be but I’m getting a sexy librarian vibe from you. I think you’ve spent more time reading than drawing.”

She wasn’t wrong. Holly’s sister was the gifted artist. Holly was the bookworm. And she had spent more than her fair share of time living in the library as a kid and again at University and medical school.

“So you think I’m a librarian?”

“I didn’t say that. Just said that it’s your vibe. I also mentioned the sexy part but you seem to be ignoring the compliment.”

Holly could feel the blush hitting her cheeks. She couldn’t remember the last time someone made her blush and she wasn’t entirely sure why she was doing it now. She cleared her throat. “I am meeting someone.”

“Is it someone or  _ someone _ someone?”

“I don’t know yet.” 

“Well, I think you should deduct points for them being late.”

“Technically she’s not late yet.” Holly defended. 

“If she’s not at least 5 minutes early then she’s late.”

“You have high standards.”

“You were 15 minutes early.” Gail pointed out as she poured another two shots.

“Touché.” 

They clinked glasses again. Holly felt a tap on her shoulder just as she placed the empty glass back on the bartop. She turned to find yet another beautiful woman standing in front of her.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt, but you’re Holly, right?”

“You must be Amelia.” She matched Lisa’s description to a tee. Though that description also included an inordinate description of the woman’s breasts but then again her friend was a plastic surgeon. She tended to use it as an excuse...a lot. Still the woman was slightly taller than Holly. Was fit, impeccably dressed, with flawless make-up and hair that looked like it had been professionally styled. By all accounts, she was stunning, and yet Holly didn’t feel half as much as she had when she first saw Gail in just a black t-shirt and black jeans that night.

“Sorry I’m late.” 

Holly could see the bartender smirk out of the corner of her eye, but she did her best to focus on the woman speaking to her.

“I hope you didn’t have to wait too long,” Amelia said. 

“No, not long at all. In fact, the time just seemed to fly by.”

“Well how about we grab a table. Oh, here let me get that. It’s the least I can do.” Amelia placed more than enough to cover the drinks on the counter, and Holly was pleased to the see her date was generous with the tip. 

As Holly went to follow Amelia she couldn’t stop herself from turning back one more time. 

“Ummm thanks for the drink.”

Gail merely shrugged as she finally gathered the money, “It’s my job.”

\---

Holly really hated admitting when Lisa was right. But she was right. Amelia was everything Lisa claimed. She was smart and quick witted. She was funny and attentive. She took a genuine interest in Holly’s career and hobbies. And she was certainly gorgeous. There were many things that Holly could fault her friend for but Lisa’s ability to find successful, beautiful woman was not one. 

And yet. 

“Do you need another drink?”

Holly snapped to attention, “What?”

“Another drink?” Amelia asked with an easy smile. “You keep looking towards the bar, so either I’m boring you or you’re looking for another drink.”

“Oh, Umm uh....” Caught, Holly floundered for a moment. She reached again for her missing glasses and mentally cursed herself before sliding her hand through her hair. She glanced again at the bar and was fairly certain she caught Gail looking away. 

“You know what? I was.” She pushed herself back from the table. “But it’s my turn. Let me get them this time.”

Holly quickly got Amelia’s order before heading right over to the waiting blonde.

“So is it that can’t eat, can’t sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of thing?” Gail asked as soon as Holly was in earshot.

The words were familiar but Holly couldn’t quite place them. “Did you just quote a movie?”

“You tell me.”

She wracked her brain, finally it clicked. “It Takes Two, really?”

“Hey, you could name it.”

It was Hailey’s favorite movie growing up. She swore up and down that she had a hidden twin somewhere. Holly was more A League of Their Own kind of gal.

“And you called me a nerd?”

Gail merely shrugged, but there was a smug smile tugging at her lips. “So are you looking for an excuse to make a run for it? Do you need someone to call your phone with an emergency?”

“Have to do that a lot?”

“I’ve been asked but I don’t usually offer.”

“So why make the exception?”

“Maybe I was just hoping to get your number.”

Holly’s heart started pounding uncomfortably again. She was technically on a date. A date that was going surprisingly well. She wasn’t supposed to be flirting with the hot bartender. That wasn’t part of the plan.

When she didn’t say respond, Gail filled the silence as she wiped down the counter. “But I’m guessing you’re not here for an out. So what can you guys? Actually wait let me guess a dirty martini for your date and...more tequila for you?”

“Actually I’ll just take a whiskey neat please.”

“Shame. I make an awesome margarita.”

“Maybe, but too much tequila and the night might take a very different turn.”

“Rye it is.” 

Gail mixed the drinks and Holly tried not to get too distracted watching the bartender’s hands. She wanted to say something else but couldn’t think of anything to continue the conversation. 

When Gail was done she slid the drinks in front of Holly. “Have fun with your someone. And if you’re not, well then the emergency call is still available.”

It was tempting. God, was it tempting. But Lisa would kill her if Holly took Gail up on the offer. 

“Thanks.”

\---

Holly did her best to give her date a chance. She listened to her talk about work. Asked about her family. Laughed at her jokes. She was engaged and focused. Super focused. She was definitely not thinking about the blonde at the bar. And she was determined not to keep looking over there. She was on a date with a beautiful woman who she had plenty in common with.

“I feel like I’m going to need to buy Lisa a really expensive wine.” Amelia said as they finished their meals and drinks.

“Why’s that?”

“For introducing us. I’ve had a great time tonight and I’m hoping you have too.”

“It has definitely been better than expected.”

“I know that you only agreed to dinner but how about grabbing dessert. I know a great coffee shop not far from my place.” The woman looked hopeful as her fingers brushed gently against Holly’s.

Holly glanced over at the bar. Gail was still there and the crowd around her seemed to have grown. But Holly caught her eye between the people and for a brief minute the blonde smiled at her before turning back to the rest of the customers.

Any other night, Holly would’ve taken a woman like Amelia up on her offer. She would’ve asked her out on a second date. Lisa was right. She was girlfriend material. But Lisa be damned.

Holly pulled back.

“Actually I think I’m going to call it a night.”

“Oh, well at least let me take you home.”

“No, it’s okay. I can manage.”

“Well maybe we could do this again sometime.”

“Maybe.” But even as the word left Holly’s mouth, she hoped it wouldn’t be true. She went through a few more awkward, forced good-byes before she watched Amelia walk away. 

Holly wasted no time heading back to the bar. Gail had her back to her at the register.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“You said that before.”

“You know it sounded familiar.”

Gail looked over to where Holly had been sitting before. Seeing the empty table she leaned again on the counter in front of Holly.

“Where’d your someone go?”

“Home.”

“Alone?”

“Not for a lack of trying.”

Gail smirked and Holly’s heart skipped. “Oh yeah. So what made you stay?”

“Well I was promised someone’s famous margarita.”

Gail barked out a laugh and nodded. “You were. Too bad my shift is over.”

Holly could feel herself deflate, “Oh.”

She watched the blonde pull out a leather jacket from behind the bar. She came around to join her. “But I also live only a few blocks away and happen to have plenty of tequila at home.”

“Is that an offer?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

Gail’s fingers brushed against Holly’s and Holly felt a brief thrill run along her spine. It was her turn to smirk. Pulling the sides of Gail’s jacket together, she slowly slid the zipper up. She smoothed her hands along the lapels.

“Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

Her body was buzzing as she tried to keep up with the brisk pace the bartender set as she started in the direction of her home. Holly was fairly certain it had very little to do with the alcohol she had consumed and more to do with the prospect of going home with the hot chick from the bar. 

It had never really been her thing, even in college. Then again she hadn’t had sex in over a year. So maybe it was time she started trying new things.

It was only a few blocks before Holly found herself following the blonde into the elevator of a tall building. There were other people in it whom Gail merely nodded to before hitting a button towards the top and pulling Holly into a corner with her. She could feel the warmth of Gail’s body against her side. It wasn’t long before a hand found its way to her lower back and pulled her closer. Holly could already feel herself starting to burn at even the simplest touch. 

“Can I tell you something?” 

The soft word floated along Holly’s cheek. She turned slightly more into warm body beside her,

“Hmmmm…?” 

“If I were an enzyme, I’d be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.”

Holly snorted, causing an older woman standing by the elevator door to shoot her a look. Holly sent an apologetic look her way until the woman finally turned around.

Holly leaned a little closer, keeping her voice low, “Is that the best you can do?”

Gail was quiet for a moment and Holly could see the gears turning. It was obvious the blonde liked a challenge. Blue eyes lit up and Gail pulled her even closer, “Are you a compound of Barium and Beryllium? Because you’re a total BaBe.”

Holly laughed even louder resulting in another quiet reprimand by the elevator occupants. In fact, that time there were multiple people who turned their way but as Gail glared at them they each turned away quickly.

Holly buried her face into the blonde’s shoulder, trying and failing to smother her amusement. The hand on her back slipped under her shirt and Holly thought she might actually melt right there in the elevator. But it made her think of her own line. She shifted slightly, pushing Gail further into the corner, her own lips brushing against her ear as she whispered.

“I bet you’re like calcium bicarbonate - if I get you wet, the reaction will be explosive.”

The hand burning hot against her skin slid a little lower, just the tip of Gail’s fingers dipping along the edge of her pants. Holly’s eyes fixed on Gail’s lips her teeth sank into her bottom lip.

“Prove it.”

The elevator dinged and Holly crashed into a few of the remaining people as the surprisingly strong blonde woman pulled her out of the elevator behind her. The quickness in Gail’s strut had a slightly different urgency than before.

They stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. Holly could feel a mix of arousal, excitement, and nerves bubbling inside of her. And unfortunately for her, Holly always had a tendency to babble when her nerves got involved. 

“Quite the door you have.” Holly mentally kicked herself for saying the first thing that came to mind.

Gail paused her search for her keys, long enough to fix Holly with an incredulous look, “After that last line there is no way you’re convincing me you aren’t a science nerd.” 

“Maybe I’m just an admirer of fine craftmanship.” Holly countered, her eyes drifted to the way Gail’s tight jeans sculpted her gorgeous ass as the blonde went to unlock the apartment. 

Gail turned slightly and caught Holly in her gazing, “I bet.”

As the door opened, Holly was filled with a boldness that she definitely attributed to the alcohol and her sex starved state.

Gail had just flipped on a light when Holly caught a hold of her arm. She managed to spin them until she had pinned the other woman against the door. Slamming it shut in the process. “Looks even better on---.”

Whatever advantage she thought she had, Holly was deeply mistaken. Strong hands grabbed her face as Gail’s lips crashed into hers, cutting off her words. Holly lost any and all thoughts as Gail’s lips moved against hers. Soft but forceful, the kiss was even more perfect than Holly had imagined sitting in the bar, distracted from her date. 

When it broke, Holly was surprised to see that Gail looked a little sheepish. 

“Sorry you just had to stop talking.”

The kiss had ignited something in her. It had reminded Holly’s body of what it had been craving for months. Her hands found purchase on Gail’s hips and she pressed the blonde even harder against the door, “I won’t say another word.” Holly swore before her lips found Gail’s once again. 

It turned out to be too easy to get lost in the feeling of Gail’s lips against hers. So easy that she was caught off guard when a leg hooked around hers and pulled her closer. Holly has to catch herself before she let her weight drop onto Gail, her leg pressing into the blonde’s core, causing her to gasp. 

Holly took advantage of the momentum, her tongue slipping into Gail’s panting mouth. Her leg pressed even harder into the warmth as her hands tightened on Gail’s moving hips. Holding them in place, she prevented the blonde from finding a rhythm too fast. She wanted to savor this. 

She could feel Gail’s fingers flexing into her back, trying to make her move. But Holly stayed strong. She let her tongue press and explore every inch of the blonde’s mouth. Before pulling back, her teeth sank hard into Gail’s bottom lip and the blonde groaned even louder.

“Fuck.” Gail let out, her head dropping back and Holly focused her attention on her newly exposed neck instead. She licked and bit and sucked along smooth skin. She had a feeling she was leaving marks that would stand out against the pale skin in the daylight, but with the noises Gail was making, it was obvious that neither woman really cared.

Holly felt Gail’s hands slid under her shirt again, tickling the muscles of her stomach as they started a path upward. Just when they reached the edge of her bra, Holly pulled back. She grabbed the wandering hands and pinned them above Gail’s head.

“Nuh uh. My turn first.” Holly growled. She moved one hand down to toy with the bottom of Gail’s shirt.

“Off,” Gail demanded and Holly was happy to obey. She quickly removed the offending article and couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of Gail’s perfect breasts barely being contained by a simple black bra.

“Now yours.”

Holly tossed her own shirt over shoulder before she couldn’t resist any longer. She wanted to touch Gail. No. She needed to touch her.

She pressed the blonde into the door with a soft thud. Her lips started on her neck once more before they moved on to explore every newly revealed inch. The impatient woman below her undid the clasp of her own bra and let it fall to the ground. Holly was momentarily stunned by the sight of pink nipples hardening in the cold air of the apartment. 

But it was only a moment.

She closed her lips around one of the perky buds. She swirled and sucked and lightly grazed her teeth against the sensitive spot. “Mmm. Fuck!” Gail groaned, head bouncing hard against the wooden door. “Harder.”

Holly lavished Gail’s breast with her attention, enjoying the encouragement she got along the way. When she finally moved on to the other side, she let her fingers pick up where her mouth had left off, twisting and pinching hard at the reddening flesh.

Gail’s hips rocked harder against her with every painful bit of pleasure. And Holly enjoyed the way her hand had twisted in her hair. Well she did until a hard tug forced her attention upward.

“Nerd. You’re going to be the death of me. I need you to touch me right here, right now, or I’m going to have to do it myself before I explode.”

Realizing the effect she was having, a part of Holly really wanted to prolong the sweet torture. There was also a part of her that wanted to watch Gail fuck herself just because she wouldn’t. But all of those thoughts would hopefully become a reality another time.

Right then, she had a very sexy woman squirming under her touch, begging to be fucked and Holly was not known for disappointing.

She quickly reached for the button on Gail’s jeans and the blonde was even quicker at helping her slide them off her legs. Holly realized that Gail wasn’t kidding. Her desire evident in the dark spot on her panties. 

Seeming to read her mind, Gail grabbed Holly’s hand and guided it between her legs. “I wasn’t kidding.” 

Holly pressed her hand against the soaked fabric, just a enough pressure that when Gail moved she could feel her without being able to get the friction she wanted.

“Tell me again what you want.” 

“Fuck-“ Gail managed to groan as Holly’s fingers slid past the ruined cloth.

“Use your words.” Holly teased while her fingers moved easily through slick folds. She circled around Gail’s swollen clit, before sliding back to Gail’s entrance “tell me what you want.”

“I want...you” Gail’s breath caught as just the tip of Holly’s finger started to move in a circle “ to fuck me.” 

Holly plunged two fingers deep into Gail. 

“Fuuuuuuuck”.

Holly felt Gail tighten around her, she pulled back and thrust again even harder. The obscene sound that filled the silent apartment spurred her on. Holly started a relentless pace. Driving deeper and harder into Gail with every foul word and deity that escaped her luscious lips. She could feel Gail’s desire dripping down her hand. 

“I...I...need...more.” Gail panted. Her hips rocking just as hard against Holly hand, Meeting every thrust with just as much force.

Holly pulled Gail’s legup, spreading her wider and changing the angle of her hand. She added another finger and let the heel of her hand press against Gail’s throbbing clit. She pushed deeper, harder, and when she felt Gail start to tighten around her, she curled her fingers.

Gail cried out as her body stiffened, words turning to sounds as Holly pounded her over the edge. When her orgasm finally ended, her legs started to shake and Holly gently brought her to the ground.

“Okay...okay…” Gail panted. “I didn’t really expect that from a nerd.”

Holly laughed. “I told you it would be explosive” she teased before bringing glistening fingers to her lips. She decided that Gail tasted just as good as she looked.

She smirked when she saw Gail’s eyes darken at the sight and the appreciative sounds she made.

Gail was surprisingly quick as she pushed Holly against the ground.

“So I know I promised you a drink,” Holly lighten her hips as Gail started to pull at her pants. “But I’d much rather eat right now.”

Holly’s legs fell open as Gail started to press kisses along her thighs. She sort of regretted her earlier teasing as the blond took her time working along leg. When she reached the juncture of Holly hip and thigh she pulled off Holly’s own soaked boy shorts. 

“Guess I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed that.”

Holly didn’t say anything, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as Gail started the same slow assault along her other leg.

She wanted Gail. Wanted that smart mouth and sharp tongue against her. But after all her cockiness before, she refused to beg.

“As much as I want to pay you back for all your teasing,” Gail-the-mind-reader pushed her thighs farther apart. “You look way too good to resist.”

Holly lost any ability to respond as Gail’s tongue slid against her. She felt the strong muscle dip only slightly into her before sliding along her slit and up to her clit. 

Her fingers curled tightly into blonde hair as that god forsaken tongue started to dance around the sensitive bundle, flicking occasionally at the peak before circling again and again. 

Holly couldn’t stop her hips from bucking up, especially when Gail’s fucking mouth started to suck, that devilish tongue flicking harder and harder against her peak. Just when Holly started to feel herself clenching against nothing, Gail let her go.

She started to whine, she couldn’t help it but then the tortuous tongue was pressing into her and Holly was clenching hard against it. Gail kept moving. Licking deeper into her, curling the tip of her tongue up.

Holly knew that she was getting close. It was almost embarrassing how quickly she was nearing the edge. And when Gail’s thumb pressed against her clit, she lost all control. Screaming out Gail’s name Holly broke.

When the aftershocks started to subside, she felt Gail collapse beside her on the floor. 

Holly glanced around. They were barely a foot into the apartment. She smiled at the smug blonde watching her, “so nice place you have here.”

Gail chuckled. “Glad you like it. As soon as I get my strength back I’ll be more than happy to show you the couch and the bedroom too.”

Holly could feel her body already starting to respond to the unspoken promises. She mentally reminded herself to buy Lisa a really nice bottle of wine for setting her up that night.    
  
  
  
  



End file.
